1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumping block for a track device of a desk, e.g., a computer desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a conventional bumping block 14 and FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional track device 10 employing such a bumping block 14. The track device 10 includes a pair of tracks 11 respectively mounted to two mutually facing inner wall surfaces of, e.g., a computer desk. A plate (not shown) for supporting, e.g., a computer keyboard has two sliding strips 12 respectively attached to two lateral sides thereof. Each sliding strip 12 is slidably guided in an associated track 11. Each track 11 has a mounting hole 13 for receiving a mounting portion 15 of the bumping block 14. The bumping block 14 includes several protrusions 16 on an end thereof for impeding a front end 17 of the sliding strip 12. However, the bumping block 14 is made from rigid plastic material and the protrusions 16 cannot provide sufficient resilience or elastomericity for reliably and efficiently absorbing impact from the front end 17 of the sliding strip 12. As a result, the computer desk is subjected to shocks when pushing the plate into its storage position.
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional bumping block 24 and. FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional track device 20 employing such a bumping block 24. The track device 20 includes a pair of tracks 21 respectively mounted to two mutually facing inner wall surfaces of, e.g., a computer desk. A plate (not shown) for supporting, e.g., a computer keyboard has two sliding strips 22 respectively attached to two lateral sides thereof. Each sliding strip 22 is slidably guided in an associated track 21. Each track 21 has a mounting hole 23 for receiving a mounting portion 25 of the bumping block 24. The bumping block 24 includes an arcuate bumping member 26 on an end thereof for impeding a front end 27 of the sliding strip 22. It was, however, found that the arcuate bumping member 26 breaks easily during use.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved bumping block for a track device of a desk that improves the bumping effect and increases the structural strength.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a track device is provided for a desk having a plate slidably mounted therein. The track device comprises a pair of tracks respectively fixed to two mutually facing inner walls of the desk and a pair of sliding strips securely and respectively mounted two lateral sides of the plate. A bumping block is mounted to each track and includes an end. An arcuate bumping member is provided on the end of the bumping block for impeding an end of an associated sliding strip. Two ribs project from an end face of the end of the bumping block and extend radially outward toward the arcuate bumping member, thereby presenting a V-shape configuration.
Thus, the end of the sliding strip is impeded by the arcuate bumping member of the bumping block when the plate for supporting the computer keyboard is moved inward. This prevents shocks to the computer desk when pushing the plate inward to its storage position. The ribs of the bumping block improve the structural strength and prevent breakage of the arcuate bumping member.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.